So Happy I Could Die
by Vastro The Crow
Summary: One-Shot and Song-Fic. Love is stronger than anything in the world and Itachi and Sakura proved that. Rated M for LEMON! :


_**A/N: Ok. So I was listening to Lady Gaga's -So Happy I Could Die and I had this image in my head so I decided to write a one-shot for Itachi/Sakura :) Listen to the song before or while you read this to get a feel of the mood this story has. First try at a lemon so don't hate me. :P **_

_**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN SO HAPPY I COULD DIE, LADY GAGA DOES! :) **_

_Eh-eh Eh-eh Ye-ha Ye-ha  
Eh-eh Eh-eh Aha-aha  
Eh-eh Eh-eh Ye-ha Ye-ha  
Eh-eh Eh-eh Aha-aha_

I looked up into the eyes of the one I loved with all my heart. _'Itachi' _my mind screamed. His face was emotionless but his eyes screamed in agony. We were in a clearing being surrounded with my teammates, Team Kakashi, and his partner Kisame. I looked over to Kisame, his face had total shock written on it. Kakashi looked at Kisame's face to see why he stopped fighting him. His eyes were directed to me. Kakashi froze with anger and sadness in his eyes. Naruto, who had been fighting with Itachi's and Kisame's clones looked over to me when he saw Kakashi and Kisame stopped. He stood frozen.

Blood was pouring out of my stomach were a sword was piercing it. I once again looked into my lover's eyes. His once crimson eyes were now onyx black, looking at me. I raised my hand to my eyes and found I was crying. Itachi looked at me and murmured sadly, his voice breaking, "This wasn't suppose to happen. Why did you jump infront of him?" I stood bleeding infront of a wounded Sasuke. Sasuke looked up to me with anger in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with sadness. "WHY DID YOU JUMP INFRONT OF ME? IT SHOULD HAVE BBEN ME WITH THE SWORD PERICING ME!" I turned my head to look at him and smiled. "I couldn't let him kill you Sasuke, because he would only regret it later." I said coughing up blood. Sasuke looked confused. "After all this time of chasing him, trying to kill him, you didn't once notice his aura? I could feel it when we ran into him years ago. He loves you Sasuke, he looks out for even though you never notice." I said my voice cracking. Sasuke started to cry. I turned my head back to Itachi, his eyes were closed and tears were running down his face. I raise my hand and cupped his cheek, his eyes opened and looked into my bright emerald eyes. "So happy I could die." I said and smiled at him. He smiled a sad smile back at me. "And it's alright." His body started to shake.

_I love that lavender blonde  
The way she moves  
The way she walks  
I touch myself can't get enough  
And in the silence of the night  
Through all the tears  
And all the lies  
I touch myself and it's alright  
_

Flashback:

"Itachi" I said looking out the window of our hotel room. He came over to me and hugged me from behind. "What are we going to do? I don't want to be away form you anymore." I said still looking out the window. He hugged me tighter "I'm thinking on what we could do." My arms laid on his. "I could turn myself in." He laid his head on my shoulder. "What? No! they will kill you!" I turned around in his arms and looked into those onyx eyes I love so much. He smiled "I know, I was thinking I could give information I have about other countries to the Hokage as well as the information on my Clan Massacre mission and maybe she wouldn't kill me." I smiled "It could work. I could try using my influence as well to spare your life. I don't mother would kill a great shinobi and the one I love." He smirk "Do you think your mother would like me?" I smiled and giggled "Of course, mother isn't one to judge." Lady Tsunade had adopted me when my family had died on a mission. She saw me and treated me as a daughter anyway so she decided to make it official. "How should we turn you in?" I asked hugging him. "I was thinking when you are on a mission and coming home I will 'try' to stop you and take Naruto away. Your team captures me, and turns me in." He said kissing my neck. "What about Kisame?" I asked while enjoying his ministrations. "He can either run away or join me." I looked him in the eyes "What do you think he would do?" "He might join me." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He led me to the bed and laid me down gently and kissed me passionately.

_Just give in  
Don't give up baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me_

Just know when  
That glass is empty  
That the world is gonna bend

Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time

Eh-eh  
Eh-eh  
So happy I could die  
Be your best friend  
Yeah I'll love you forever  
Up in the clouds  
We'll be higher than ever

Eh-eh  
Eh-eh  
So happy I could die  
And it's alright

I am as vain as I allow  
I do my hair  
I gloss my eyes  
I touch myself all through the night  
And when something fall out of place  
I take my time  
I put it back  
I touch myself  
Till I'm on track

He gently slid off the shirt I was wearing, and started to kiss my neck. I moaned loving what he was doing to me. He unclasped my bra and threw it on the floor beside my shirt. He grabbed my right breast and started to suck on it while massaging the other with his hand. He gently bit my nipple and looked into my eyes to see my gasp. He switched breast and gave my left the same treatment. He then started to kiss my stomach and the scars on it. He went down further and unbuttoned my shorts and slid them off. He slid off my panties and threw them with the rest of my clothes. He kissed my hips and then went further down. I gasped when he mouth gently bite my bud of nerves. He licked and sucked on it until it was swollen. He the looked me in the eyes and smirk when he saw may face and then inserted his tongue into my womanhood. I gasped and loved the feeling. I bucked my hips at him to get him to push his tongue further into me. He held my hips down and pushed his tongue further and began to suck. I cried out in pleasure when he sucked harder. He ran his hand up my thighs and to my bud of nerves and started to play with it, making my body shake as I have my orgasm. I was panting hard as Itachi brought his head up and kissed me. I flipped us over so I was on top and took off his with haste. He smirk at me "Impatient are we." I looked at him with lust in my eyes. I kissed him on the lips and then went down and kissed him on the neck sucking and biting leaving my mark on his neck. I smirked when I heard him groan. And went down to his pecks and lick his nipple. I heard him gasp and then I bite his nipple and I heard him moan. Satisfied and moved onto the other nipple and gave the same treatment. I went down to his lick-able abs and kissed every scar on them. I moved down to his pants and unbuttoned them and slid them off. I then pulled at the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off. His manhood was standing up. It was huge, thick and long. I kissed the tip of him and then lick up his length. His moaned and grabbed my head and pushed it down onto his manhood. I suck and moved my head up and down him and gently let my teeth slid him, he moaned louder. I slid my hand down to his balls and gave him and squeeze and him groaned and came into my mouth. I lifted my head up and bent down to kiss. I crawled up to sit on his hips. I grabbed his manhood and pushed him into me. We both moaned. "You're so tight" he hissed. "You're so big" I moaned and he smirked at me and I blushed. He grabbed my hips and raised me up and then slammed me down. I moaned louder and 0h thrusted up into me. He flipped us over and started to pound into me. "Oh God!" I moaned. He was groaning. He kept thrusting in to me over an over. I felt this warmth start to build in my stomach and started to moan louder almost screaming. He smirked and watched my face contort with pleasure. Then I felt that warmth explode and I screamed his name with pleasure. He felt my walls squeeze him and he exploded and moaned my name. He fell on top of my and rolled us over. "I love you." I said and kissed him. "I love you too Hime." He kissed me back and we fell asleep in each others arms.

End of Flashback:

_Just give in  
Don't give up baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me_

Just know when  
That glass is empty  
That the world is gonna bend

Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time

So happy I could die  
Be your best friend  
Yeah I'll love you forever  
Up in the clouds  
We'll be higher than ever

_So happy I could die  
And it's alright  
Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time_

So happy I could die  
Be your best friend  
Yeah I'll love you forever  
Up in the clouds  
We'll be higher than ever

"Sakura" Itachi screamed when I started to close my eyes. "Sakura please, don't die your my best friend and my lover. Please don't die." He screamed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him I brought his head down to mine and kissed him. "I love you my weasel." I smiled at him. "I love you too my cherry blossom." He smiled at me. I closed my eyes and my heart stopped beating. Itachi held my tighter and pulled the sworn out of me. He looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke please kill me." He said with tears in his eyes. "Itachi. I can't, it wouldn't be what Sakura wanted." Sasuke said crying for his dead teammate. "SASUKE PLEASE!" Itachi screamed at him. "Ok." Sasuke said. "I love you brother. Thank you." Itachi smiled and poke Sasuke in the forehead with two fingers. Sasuke grabbed the sword and plunged it into Itachi's heart. Itachi fell to the ground with Sakura in his arms and died. Kakashi and Kisame put away there weapons and went to the dead lovers and pick them up. "I will turn myself in like Itachi planned to do for Sakura. I will fill in for Itachi and give the Hokage the information that was to be given." Kisame said and pick up Itachi. Kakashi looked shock. _'Itachi was going to give himself in for Sakura' _Kakashi nodded and pick Sakura up. Together Team Kakashi and Kisame went to Kohona with sad news for the Hokage.

_So happy I could die  
And it's alright_

_**A/N: I know I'm a bitch for killing them but this song is a little sad so hey why not kill them. :) Review please. Flames welcomed. **_


End file.
